


puppy love

by prkjimin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, honest to goodness fluff really, soonhooon puppy parents really, soonyoung finds a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prkjimin/pseuds/prkjimin
Summary: “please don’t kill me! i only have thirteen-hundred won in my bank account and a bus token in my wallet! also, if you’re an animal; i’m old and my flesh isn’t soft, i don’t taste good!” just after his pleas for mercy, the bushes rustle again, and a small, white ball comes trotting out and he realizes just what it is, and that he is probably ten times bigger than it.





	puppy love

**Author's Note:**

> this is based of a prompt from dolleye's fluff generator on tumblr which is smth like "person a finds a puppy n tries to hide it from person b"  
> im currently living for that generator bc i love fluff tbH  
> this is the first time im not apologetic for the title bc it's cute n matches xoxo

at 1:48 in the morning after a long, tedious day of work, the last thing soonyoung wants to do is walk a whole forty minutes from the train station to his apartment tucked away between various family run stores and small, unkempt parks and unlit alleyways. the main road is long, bends and turns adding unnecessary minutes to soonyoung’s already too long trek back home. of course, soonyoung considers, he could always cut through the park and get there in a humble twenty-six minutes. but the it’s  _ dark _ , and the park is  _ scary  _ at night.

 

the throbbing of soonyoung’s sore foot steer him in the direction of the cracking cement path anyways. 

 

\--

 

soonyoung is no more than a third of the way home when the sky begins to cloud, thick, heavy clouds crowding in front of the moon and effectively blocking any source of light soonyoung had had left. still, he’s almost twice as close to him than he would’ve been following the main road, so soonyoung pushes through, quickens his pace even though the soles of his feet ache in disagreement. 

 

he pulls out his phone a time or two too many, checking the time, scrolling through messages, even checking sns despite not having any new notifications to check. his finger hovers over jihoon’s name in his call log for a minute, but he closes his phone before he can press it, because he doesn’t want to bother the other boy, who’s either still slaving away behind his row of monitors or getting some much deserved sleep, and he doesn’t feel like getting teased for being twenty years old and still afraid of the dark by the boy who yells whenever there’s a bee within a fifteen feet radius of him. 

 

no more than ten minutes later and soonyoung’s so close to home he can almost taste the cupped ramyeon waiting for him, but before he can celebrate for too long there’s a sequel to his left and a ruffle of branches from a particularly rough looking bunch of bushes, sticks sticking out into the path and vines climbing higher than soonyoung’s head.

 

the raven haired male yelps in response, jumping nearly ten feet in the air as he ducks his head down to his chest, hands covering his head as is wrapping himself into a ball will scare off whatever murderous, blood thirsty animal or crazy, serial killer criminal is waiting to lunge out at him. 

 

“please don’t kill me! i only have thirteen-hundred won in my bank account and a bus token in my wallet! also, if you’re an animal; i’m old and my flesh isn’t soft, i don’t taste good!” soonyoung cries, peeking an eye open in the direction the sounds had come from. 

 

just after his pleas for mercy, the bushes rustle again, and a small, white ball comes trotting out, causing soonyoung to flinch again before he realizes what it is, and that he is probably ten times bigger than it. 

sniffing at soonyoung’s pant legs, a small, dirty white puppy pads around between his legs, pawing at his shin and whining loudly and soonyoung heart swells, cooing at the adorable puppy blinking up at him adorably.

 

“you’re not a big bad animal, are you? are you lost?” soonyoung coos, picking the fluffy dog up. he cradled it close to his chest, feeling it squirt and whine against him, and looks around for any signs of a human being, though he’s sure his earlier outburst would have attracted anyone if they were around. 

 

“let’s bring you home then, and we’ll find your owner's tomorrow okay?” soonyoung says to the small puppy, keeping it in his arms as he happily strolls home.

 

\--

 

soonyoung believes a few things are needed to create a good, happy relationship. communication, truthfulness, and sometimes a bit of spontaneism, so when he creeps through the door of his and jihoon’s apartment with a large, squirming lump in the front of his sweater that resembles a fifteen year old tumour, soonyoung has to follow his principles when jihoon asks what’s up.

 

“nothing at all, why? same old busy day, actually. i’m so tired, i’m gonna take a bath.” soonyoung answers, already down the hall by the end of his sentence and locking the bathroom door behind him, letting the disheveled dog free from the confines of his jacket and onto the tiled floor. the dog gives a meek little bark and soonyoung shushes him quietly, quickling turning on the water to muffle any other noises.

 

carefully, soonyoung picks the little maltese up and places it in the shallow bath water, cooing at the little cry that sound when his paws touch the water. he cups his hands under the faucet and pours the water onto the back of the petit pup, showering him bit by bit until his white fur is weighed down and dripping. 

 

“soonyoung-ah, i need to brush my teeth, open the door.” jihoon sounds suddenly, the doorknob shaking as the brunet tries to gain access. soonyoung curses, pumping up to his feet and closing the shower curtain quickly. he hurries to the door, opening it an inch and peeking out from behind.

 

“can’t you brush them later?” soonyoung asks, still hiding behind the door at jihoon who looks at him weirdly. 

 

“no, i want to go to bed now. also why are you still wearing your shirt? i thought you were going for a bath.” jihoon notices, pushing the door -- and soonyoung -- so he can slip through, tired eyes giving an unimpressed glance at the small puddle of water on the floor just in front of the tub, though he doesn’t address it further.

 

“uh, yeah. i was just filling the tub first, the water was too cold the first time so i had to re-fill it.” soonyoung excuses, shrugging. by now jihoon already has his bright green toothbrush in his mouth, a ring of frothy, minty, white toothpaste bubbling around his lips and he gives soonyoung another odd look.

 

“is there something wrong?” jihoon asks, foam dribbling down his chin, and just as soonyoung goes to say no, a little bark sounds from the tub and jihoon looks past his boyfriend at the bathtub and the drawn curtain, pushing it open and staring down at the small, wet, white pup sitting in shallow water.

 

jihoon looks between soonyoung and the dog a few times, before he close the curtain again and shakes his head, spitting into the sink and tucking his toothbrush away into the holder again.

 

“no,” is all jihoon says, before exiting the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

 

\--

 

after jiji, as soonyoung has so lovingly named the little maltese, falls asleep on a spare bunch of blankets in the living room, soonyoung crawls into his and jihoon’s bed, cuddling around jihoon’s little frame and nuzzling against his shoulder, continuing to rub and cuddle against him until jihoon groans groggily and reaches behind him to slap soonyoung’s leg.

 

“what d’you want?” he mumbles, turning in soonyoung’s arms so they’re face to face, even though jihoon’s eyes are still closed. 

 

“isn’t the dog cute?” soonyoung ask sweetly, drawing small circles in the small of jihoon’s back. the brunet moans in annoyance, eyebrows pulling together to indicate how little he wants to talk about this at 3:08 in the morning, but soonyoung’s insistent, rubbing his nose against jihoon’s cutely.

 

“i don’t think he has an owner, and he’s just a baby. we can’t just leave him,” soonyoung points out to a tired jihoon, who slaps a palm on the black haired boy’s face and pushes him away.

 

“the dog probably belongs to someone, puppies don’t just appear out of nowhere, soonyoung.” jihoon reasons, somehow managing to still be logical while half asleep.

 

“but what if it doesn’t, hoonie? jiji needs a loving family.” soonyoung pouts and jihoon curses, eyes opening momentary to glare at the elder male impatiently.

 

“ _ if _ we don’t find it’s owner, and  _ if  _ it doesn’t cause problems, we can keep it okay? just shut up,  _ please _ ,” jihoon offers as a deal, and soonyoung beams, tucking his head into jihoon’s chest and squeezing the brunet tightly, thanking him a dozen times.

“i bet jiji’s going to be so happy with papa jijihoon,” soonyoung laughs, and jihoon groans again. 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: 1soonyoung / subsoonyoung  
> tumblr: svnteenie / 2guks   
> <3


End file.
